


Just a Moment

by 4racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4racha/pseuds/4racha
Summary: Felix sits next to Chan on the long bus ride.





	Just a Moment

“How long are we going to be on a bus again?” Felix asked, a bit surprised with the answer that was given to him. He blinked at how Jisung was ignoring his question while packing his own luggage for the trip. Felix rolled his eyes and kicked Jisung’s side, earning a dramatic gasp and groan as Jisung fell on his left side on the floor and pretended to whine. Felix grunted. “I’ll do it again if you don’t answer my question.”

Jisung laughed as he sat back in his original position. “Four hours,” he reiterated. He patted the spot next to him on the floor and Felix sighed and sat next to him. Jisung continued folding his shirts to put into the small carry-on luggage as he hummed. “I don’t know why you’re so worried about the trip to Busan. We can sleep the whole way. Well,” Jisung hummed as he stopped for a moment to tap his chin, “knowing how much we eat, we’ll probably have to stop at least two times to get more snacks.”

Felix shook his head and ruffled his hair before pulling his legs upward and tucked his thighs into his chest as he wrapped his arms around them. He sighed to himself and mumbled something into his knee as he placed his mouth on his kneecap.

He didn’t realize that Jisung was observing him this whole time. “Dude,” Jisung said as he snapped his fingers in front of Felix’s face. Felix jumped a bit but turned his attention to Jisung who looked at him a bit concerned but also a bit annoyed. “You’re acting so strange…” Jisung leaned in and whispered. “If you’re taking drugs—”

“Oh my gosh, I’m not taking drugs!” Felix grunted as he pushed Jisung away softly, earning a snicker from his friend. Felix sighed and assumed back into his position as Jisung stood up to grab a hat from his closet. “I just… I don’t know… can I trust you Jisung?”

Jisung peaked his head out of the door and pouted while he had two bucket hats—one white and one black—placed on top of his head simultaneously. “I would hope you do by now since we’ve known each other for—oh, I don’t know—a couple of years.” He walked over after taking off the bucket hats and folding them neatly into his luggage before closing the lid and zipping it up. “What’s up, man? You know I’m always here for you.” Felix smiled before Jisung scrunched his nose. “Please tell me already, I’m already cringing from the sentimental vibes filling the room.

Sighing, Felix straightened his back and leaned his arms back as his hands touched the floor while his legs stretched out. “I just… It’s Chan hyung.”

“What?” Jisung blinked as he crossed his arms while turning his whole body to face Felix, “you like him or something?” From the reaction of Felix squealing and rubbing his cheeks as they were turning red at the sound of that question, Jisung was definitely spot on with the guess. He shrugged. “Okay, yeah, you like Hyung. What about it? Nothing wrong with liking him. He’s a good guy.”

“No, yeah, I know that,” Felix nodded, a bit more enthusiastic than he had hoped for which signaled to Jisung just how stressed he was over this current predicament. “I… I don’t know if I can sit next to him on the bus.”

“What?”

“I’m shy.”

“We’ve known him for such a long time, dude!”

Felix grabbed the nearby striped pillow and slammed his head into it while letting out a distressed squeal. “I know that!” he shouted into the fabric. “But it’s different now! I don’t know how to react anymore!” After he finished screaming he tilted his head so his cheek rested on the pillow. He looked up at Jisung who looked at him surprised.

“W-wow…” Jisung blinked as he tilted his head. “You’re helpless, aren’t you?”

“Don’t say it like that!” Felix whined.

“Tell me I’m wrong—” The fact that Felix screamed into the pillow once more was all Jisung needed to smile at the fact that he was, in fact, not wrong. He scooted closer and rubbed Felix’s back. “You’ve always sat next to Hyung. Just try to keep your cool. You can do that right?”

After calming down, Felix lifted his head up with his rosy cheeks showing. “I… can try. It’s hard though. This is all… very new to me, I guess.” Jisung nodded before he looked at Felix who glared at him. “Don’t tell anyone.” With another nod and the motion of zipping his zips sealed, Felix sighed in relief. They both stood up and rolled their filled luggages out to the living room in the foyer where all of their shoes were lined up. Jisung nudged Felix who squealed but nudged Jisung back, causing the both of them to continue a nudging war until they reached their shared bedroom and called it a night.

 

It was four in the morning when Changbin started shaking Felix. Grunting, Felix opened his eyes and saw his friend smiling above him. “Rise and shine, sunshine,” Changbin smiled in a playful tone. Felix pulled his right arm from under the covers and gave his friend the middle finger, making Changbin pout as he watched Felix roll away from him. “Wow. Don’t rise and shine then, you stormy bitch.”

“Swear jar!” Chan shouted aloud as he just so happened to peak his head in at that moment. Changbin grumbled but nodded as he walked out of the room to add money to the jar. At the sound of Chan’s voice, Felix’s eyes immediately shot open and he sat up quickly. He looked over to see Chan and Jeongin struggle to wake up Jisung who was way off into dreamland as the others were already scurrying around to get ready and have everything for the weekend trip.

Felix quickly grabbed the hoodie and jeans he laid out hours ago and ran to the bathroom, pushing Hyunjin out of the way who was slowly walking towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. Washing his face, Felix looked in the mirror and sighed to himself. He really couldn’t believe he’s been acting so awkward and cold towards Chan the past few days leading up to this trip. Ever since he accepted that he had feelings for Chan, Felix tried to avoid speaking and eye contact with him to avoid awkward situations. Felix’s worse-case scenario was that he would accidentally profess his feelings to Chan, which would be terribly embarrassing on his part. 

He adjusted the hoodie over his torso and fixed the two strings from the hood when the door barged open and an angry Hyunjin glared at Felix through the mirror. “You have the audacity to push me…”

“Sorry, man,” Felix apologized as Hyunjin didn’t seem to be all that upset as he stood right next to Felix and started brushing his teeth while ruffling his hair. 

“It’s fine,” Hyunjin replied as his mouth was foaming with toothpaste. He looked over and watched as Felix pulled the hood over his head before pulling it back down, causing Felix to whine. Hyunjin snickered. “Karma.” He turned back to the mirror and spit into the sink before looking over again. “You’ve been acting weird the past few days.”

“What?”

“Yeah, you’re really quiet and reply with short answers.” Hyunjin wiped his mouth and cleaned his toothbrush with the water before standing it back in the cup. “You good?”

“Y-yeah.”

“You hesitated. So you’re lying.” Felix pouted, but didn’t want to answer. Hyunjin accepted the moment of silence and sighed as he shrugged. “Well, alright. You don’t have to tell me what’s going on.” He patted Felix’s shoulder. “But Chan hyung’s going to want an answer. He’s been wanting to talk to you about it.

Felix’s heart stopped at those two sentences, but he quickly regained a steady pulse after Hyunjin left the bathroom. Felix slowly walked out and scoped the hallway and living room to make sure Chan was nowhere in sight as Felix whined shyly to himself.

He grabbed his neck pillow as he followed the others to the bus that was waiting downstairs for them outside of their apartment. Felix saw Chan walking with Woojin and he quickly ran to accompany Jeongin down the stairs. Jeongin had his hood over his head and was rubbing his eyes as he yawned before he realized Felix was beside him. “Oh, Hyung,” Jeongin hummed.

“Who are you sitting next to on the bus?” Felix asked straightforwardly.

Jeongin was a bit surprised at how direct the question was. “Um… I think Minho hyung… but he’s walking with Seungmin hyung right now. Why? Do you want me to sit next to you?” He looked over and saw how Felix was nodding his head faster than usual. Jeongin tried to give his friend the benefit of the doubt by assuming Felix was in some weird sleepy-hyper mood on account of how they were awake so early in the morning. “Well, Chan hyung said he wanted to sit next to you on the trip. Something about confronting you?” Jeongin watched as Felix immediately sprinted down the stairs and to the bus to avoid anymore questions or comments on the subject.

Felix sighed in relief when he stepped into the bus and saw that he was the first one there, beating all the other guys who were probably still walking down the stairs from the apartment. He sat down by the window and quickly pulled he hoodie over his hair and the neck pillow around the back of his neck and closed his eyes tightly so that it seemed he was already asleep. The others filed in a few minutes afterwards and sat in their seats, quietly chatting amongst themselves. 

It wasn’t long before Felix felt someone sit right next to him that he peaked an eye open and tilted his head to see Chan sipping a water bottle before closing it and putting it in the seat pocket in front of him. Felix immediately turned his head away and assumed his acting position. He didn’t realize that Chan kept glancing over at him while pouting, hoping to have a conversation with him.

The bus started moving after everyone was on board and all the luggages were tucked away in the storage underneath. Almost all of the boys went back to sleep, even Felix eventually fell into an actual slumber. Everyone except Chan. Chan leaned back in his seat and sighed as he adjusted the headphones over his ears and turned the volume down on his phone so that it wouldn’t disturb the others. He was a bit uncomfortable with his position since he wasn’t too fond of the aisle seat, but he was content knowing that Felix enjoyed the window seat. 

Chan started humming softly to the song that was accompanying him on the trip before he looked over at Felix once more. He pulled the headphones off as he could still hear the faint melody play around his neck. “It’d be a good time for him to wake up so we could talk,” Chan sighed. He was a bit concerned with Felix’s behaviour and actions the past couple of days. He wasn’t sure if Felix was angry at him or was upset with him, but he would prefer a direct answer rather than just the avoidance.

Even if it wasn’t towards him, he’d want to help Felix with whatever he was going through. Chan wasn’t the type to just let things be, he wanted to at least do something. He kept his headphones around his neck as he kept observing Felix from this distance. He didn’t seem stressed or anything at the moment since he was asleep, but he also seemed pretty calm. Chan smiled that Felix was finally able to relax since he looked so stressed this week. He leaned over to adjust Felix’s hoodie so that it wouldn’t curl up around Felix’s neck. However, at the touch, Felix leaned away from the window and on Chan’s shoulder.

Chan froze as his right arm was what Felix’s arm was leaning against. He was in an awkward situation because if he removed his arm from the back of Felix’s head, it would wake him up and probably upset him as well. Chan opted to put his arm around Felix and rested his hand on the sleeping one’s arm instead. It was still awkward, but it was less awkward. Chan let Felix rest on him but reached down for his phone to pause the music so that it would be a quiet atmosphere to sleep in.

Looking over at Felix, Chan brushed Felix’s bangs out of his eyes so that it wouldn’t brush against his eyelids as the bus continued to move them while driving. Chan smiled to himself. “Gosh, you’re a mysterious one, you know?” he whispered to Felix even though he knew Felix couldn’t hear him. He shook his head and let out a soft chuckle as he leaned his head on the top of Felix’s head. It was a comfortable position. “Well, whatever you’re going through, I hope you can confide in me eventually. I won’t push you though. Just hope you know I’m here for you.”

It was an hour into the trip and Felix eventually opened his eyes to realize he had actually gone to sleep. The only sounds that he heard were the passing of other cars on the highway and the wheel’s traction against the road. The other members were still fast asleep, but judging by how the sun was rising over the horizon meant that they were going to probably stop within the next hour for breakfast. Felix tried to move so he could sit up straight when he realized the weight on top of his head.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself when he realized the position he was in with Chan. He immediately covered his mouth as a force of habit so that Chan wouldn’t make him add money to the swear jar. Luckily, Chan was fast asleep. Felix sighed in relief but he could already feel his cheeks grow warmer and his heart beat faster after the realization of the situation. 

He had a few options on his plate. He could either immediately get up and risk waking up Chan, but that would mean Chan would want to talk to him and Felix wasn’t sure what he would say in that situation. Or he could also try to slowly pull Chan’s head off of his own and assume a proper sitting position, but that would mean Chan’s head would probably fall on Felix’s shoulder, which would seem pretty unproductive in the sense that it would not calm his nerves down to the current scenario. Felix chose to just stay how he is now with Chan’s arm wrapped around him and Chan’s head leaning against his.

If he wasn’t so nervous and timid about this, this would be such an ideal picture: cuddling against his sleeping crush on a long bus ride together. Felix tried to calm himself down and eventually slowed down his heart rate to a normal beat. He moved his pupils up to look up at Chan and blushed at how soft and peaceful he looked as he was sleeping. He used this quiet time to himself to ponder and evaluate how he’s been acting. Felix admits he was acting pretty cold to everyone, especially Chan. He knows that Chan is probably worried if he’s upset with him, but mostly if Felix is upset in general. The fact that Chan was the type to care about others to that extent made Felix’s crush deepen even more. 

There was a sudden pothole in the road that caused a few of the guys to wake up, including Chan. Felix felt Chan lift his head off of his and his arm from behind Felix’s head as he stretched. Felix took the opportunity to sit up straight, making Chan turn his attention towards him. “Morning,” Chan whispered, still keeping in mind that some of the others were still fast asleep.

“M-morning,” Felix replied quietly.

“You alright?” Chan asked. Felix slowly looked over and made direct eye contact with Chan, the first time in a while. Chan smiled. “Well, you look well rested now. So, I assume you’re better now, hm?”

“Ah… yeah, I guess I am,” Felix nodded slowly. He looked down and twiddled his thumbs with a small pout. He hopes that Chan can’t see his glowing cheeks at the angle he was sitting. “H-hyung… I just want to… apologize for being so… deflecting…”

Chan blinked in surprise at the sudden apology. He tilted his head but quickly reached over and patted Felix’s head. By instinct, Felix turned to look over at Chan, unknowingly revealing his rosy cheeks. Chan noticed, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he smiled. “It’s okay. Just…” he sighed. “I don’t know what you’re going through unless you tell me. So, if something’s bugging you, I hope you know you can talk to me.”

Felix stared at Chan for a few seconds to absorb that information in before he slowly nodded his head. Chan’s mouth curled into a smile once more, grinning wider when Felix smiled back at him. They pulled back from each other slowly as Felix reached into his backpack underneath the seat to grab his own set of earphones to plug in as he watched the sun slowly peak over the horizon a bit more than before.

Chan was about to do the same when he saw the faint sunlight hit Felix’s eyes to enhance the brown sparkle in them. He saw the tips of Felix’s golden dyed hair illuminate as well and Chan was surprised to feel the skip in his heartbeat. Chan quickly shook his head and pulled his headphones back over his ears and resumed his music. He sighed in relief and smiled to himself. He wasn’t sure if he did a job-well-done in that short conversation with Felix, but he hopes he did. He was, however, sure that it was harder to keep the feelings for Felix suppressed during that chat. Even with that challenge—and the challenge throughout the week—he was at least grateful that he could sit next to Felix for four hours. Chan made a mental note to cherish the four hours of sitting next to someone who constantly made his heart skip a beat.


End file.
